vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chao Lingshen
Summary Chao Lingshen is a student of Class 3-A at Mahora Academy and a descendant of Negi Springfield from the future who traveled back through time to change the course of human history. She is an incredible genius and master of both technology and magic with an entire army of robots and enslaved demon machine-gods at her command. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C normally, 8-B with magic Name: Chao Lingshen Origin: Mahou Sensei Negima! Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Martian, Martial Artist, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation, Flight, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Pseudo-Time Stop, Teleportation, BFR, Chi Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Martial Arts Attack Potency: At least Building level normally (Superior to Negi and Takahata), City Block level with magic (Created an explosion this powerful in her fight with Negi) Speed: Supersonic+ (Matched Negi in combat and is comparable to Ku Fei who is this fast) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Hurt Setsuna with her strikes) Durability: At least Building level (Unharmed by an explosion this powerful) Stamina: High, able to fight a protracted battle against Negi despite overtaxing herself with magic. Range: Hundreds of meters via magic. Standard Equipment: See Technology section. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius; With an IQ of 300, Chao is a master of several scientific fields and ran multiple clubs simultaneously at Mahora Academy while plotting a scheme to reveal magic to the world. She developed and invented technology to allow her to travel through time and across parallel dimensions despite her young age and was able to master several magical spells despite not being a natural mage. Weaknesses: Overusing her magic will cause her to collapse. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Chao can activate magical runes across her body allowing her to use magic without being a natural mage. *'Magic Archer:' Chao can fire magical arrows at her target; she tends to use fire-based arrows to cause burning damage and explosions. *'Ourania Phlogosis:' The most powerful fire element spell; an annihilation spell which incinerates the target area with extremely hot fire. Technology: Chao wields numerous technological devices in battle, many of which are of her own invention. *'Cassiopeia:' A magitech pocket watch invented by Chao that allows her to travel through time. It requires an area of ambient magic to be able to use it. Chao normally stores it on her back where an AI takes control over the calculations required to run it. *'Anti-Gravity Suit:' Chao's armor in battle can manipulate gravity, allowing her to fly at will. *'Electrical Gloves:' Chao's gloves can release an electrical shock when she delivers a punch. *'Flying Drones:' Chao is equipped with four flying drones that can fire energy beams. *'Bullets of Compulsory Time Leap:' Chao carries with her numerous bullets that can cause one of two different effects to her targets; they can either be teleported 3 kilometers away upon being hit, or they will be teleported to 3 hours in the future. Chao can fire these bullets without the need of a gun and can fire hundreds of them simultaneously at a target. She can also wield them as melee weapons. *'Transworld Machine:' A device invented by Chao that allows her to travel between parallel dimensions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Negima Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Scientists Category:Chefs Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8